Zak's Next Issue
by yayturtle
Summary: YAY! It's the sequel to Zak's New Problem! After the battle, things go fine until Peicemeal shows up w a taste for kur. Now Argost is seeking revenge on the two who brought his last downfall. Will he succeed? R&R Enjoy! last 4 ch. r up!
1. Skating Traffic Jam and Dinner

YAY! The sequel to Lexi is up!!!!! Yay…. Turtle!!! Whoo hoo! Please, I love reviews, so if you review and it is a good review I update quicker! Yayayayayay! I love sushi!

R&R. Enjoy!

**Zak's Next Problem: The sequel to Zak's New Problem**

Prologue

Lexi's POV

I was pushing hard and going fast. I was going as fast as these rollerblades would allow. My attacker was around her somewhere. I looked around, and then he whooshed in front of me. I spun around, falling, and landing on my butt. KD smirked at me from a few feet away. Then he turned patted my head and said,

"Caught you alive. And I guess I win."

I gave him an angry pouty face and he chuckled flipping his brown hair to the left. He skated over to give me a hand and then he too fell. My turn to laugh… Ahahahaha!

"Hey. I was going to help you!"

"Sure."

We saw Zak and Wadi skating side by side, Wadi slightly in front. She was a little better at skating then Zak. They came to help us, and then Zak slammed into her and they both fell. Ulraj skated by just barely and then totally fell a few feet away. He slid a couple of feet then slowed. He probably slid so well because he was a fish. That's right extra slippery. Then Francis zoomed behind all of us and smiled. Yes, he too was at the party.

Yes, he was laughing at us. Then all of a sudden we were all on the ground again laughing so hard we were in pain, because Francis slammed into the nearest wall. He grunted then fell. I tried to get up still laughing and then fell doing a split on skates, which was a little more complicated.

Zak's POV

Lexi had recently gotten in a ton of different things; she was totally obsessed with cowgirl outfits and wore a different one everyday. We're not sure where she got them, but our theory was a little after the war we went back to Mississippi, so she could collect her belongings. We're assuming she took her cowgirl clothes with her along with her ipod, phone, photo albums, and drawing books and notebooks. It was all very interesting to see all these photos. In one of them she looked about four and was wearing a pink princess dress.

Ok back to she got into everything, including cowgirl outfits; lots of boots, always wore a new scarf, makeup, books, drawing, dragons, Komodo and KD. After the party she and KD had become really close like they had before, but I was not making as much progress with Wadi.

"Hey Wadi, I'm gonna head in. I've got to talk to Lexi."

"Okay," she said as she continued to skate with Ulraj the slippery.

I skated out of the rink and to the tables, where I plopped myself down on the bench next to Lexi.

"So, um, you're not going back out?" I asked guessing that she was not going to skate anymore, due to her taking off her skates and pulling on her cowboy boots.

"Uh, nah, KD and I are going to take a walk."

Finally I couldn't stop myself.

"How do you do it?"

"What?" she asked totally and utterly amused.

"You're so smooth with KD, except for that incident on the rink, but…" She hit my leg with her backpack.

"Ow, hey, I have to use these to skate."

"So yeah, how I'm so smooth with KD?"

"Yeah, how?"

"Well, I wear some make up, not more than noticeable, smile act cute, and sometime I don't even have to do that."

"That's all you do?"

"Yes, and I don't suggest that for you."

"Well, of course I'm not going to wear make up."

"Zak I would tell you to be yourself, but then you'd have one completely annoyed friend." She heard a whistle behind us, and pushed past me using her book bag.

"We'll talk later."

She ran out to be with KD.

Lexi's POV

We were walking on the walkway outside of the rink, when Kewl Dawg stopped us.

"I have something to show you."

I nodded intently.

"It's a picture."

"It's not a picture of another girl is it?"

"No. It's a picture of my mentors."

"The elements?"

"Yes, also know as my 'family,'" he said doing air quotes around family.

He showed me the picture. In it were five interesting looking teenagers. The one on the far left was a girl with long brown windblown hair. Her eyes were sky blue and she had almost crystal clear skin, no zits or anything.

The next girl was a little taller; she had long blonde hair and hazel brown eyes. She was caught between a frown and a smile. Next was a regular height boy, with curly blonde hair. He had a serious look in his red-ish orange brown eyes. The next girl was the thinnest and shortest. She had down-to-shoulders black hair with a pinkish glint to her eyes and smile. Other than that she had brown eyes. The last boy to the side was caught in the middle of a sneeze and his eyes were closed. He had brown hair that hung in several different lengths, the longest being to the tips of his ears. It was KD, no doubt.

"The first girl, her name is Bailey. She's more of the female leader, she controls, levitation, wind, and air."

"Wow. That makes sense," I said nodding at the picture seriously. I adjusted my scarf. Today it was orange. I was wearing a black and blue cotton shirt, completely unbuttoned to reveal the orange tank top I was wearing underneath. I had brown, tan jeans on, and I was wearing cowgirl boots.

"The next girl is Ali, she controls the element of earth or ground and teleportation."

"And there goes Miranda's teleportation thingy-ma-bobber."

"That guy is Jake, pretty common name, but he's the leader. He controls fire and mind reading."

"Impressive."

We had stopped walking now.

"The last girl is Rose, she controls plants, like you, and she also has the gifted sense of past and future. She's also very smart, and quick. Most likely the wisest of us."

"And that last kid is… you."

"Yeah, the one who's…"

"Sneezing?"

"Yeah, that."

I laughed and then froze. Something wasn't right. I moved forward about an inch further from the rink, when I heard Zak cry out.

"Something's happened."

I turned and ran to the rink and burst through the doors. I saw a hideous face, first thing and let out a quick shrill scream it's drooling mouth watered even harder when IT saw me. I stared at it frozen in place.

"Lexi, go! Get out of here! He's going to eat you!"

"I thought that was you're part!"

"No, his name is Pietro "Piecemeal" Maltese, he keeps a list of cryptids that he hunts down and eats."

"Gross!"

"Hold still, child," He growled thirstfully at me.

KD tapped my shoulder and I understood.

"Don't think so butt face!" I faked to the right then slid to the left. Then a blast of water was shot through the air. He was propelled backwards and I was there waiting for him. I was about to try something stupid that most likely wouldn't work. I turned into a cobra and stroked at him. He backed away, using his agility.

And man he was fat but quick! Then unexpected lasers flew through the air at him and he was struck down. Drew swung from the airship, landing with one leg outstretched and the other in a crouching position, with her arm holding the ground for support. She whipped out her firesword and struck the villain several times before finally he collapsed.

"Is everyone alright?"

"Yeah, everyone's fine."

She started to untie people.

"Why do you think he attacked us mom? I mean other than the fact I'm kur and he wants to eat me, why now?"

"I- I don't know, maybe he just finally caught up? We'll check into the situation more later.


	2. Photo Album and Nerual Parasites

Lexi Sequel 2

Lexi's POV

I sat lazily on the couch. KD was sprawled out on the couch, using my shoulder to prop himself up. I was looking through a photo album of pictures. I had just created it. It had pictures of mostly Zak, KD, Wadi, Ulraj, and a couple of Francis and me. On the first page was me. I was sitting on a horse snarling at Zak for taking my picture. The one low that was one KD took of me beating Zak in a horse race.

The next one was Zak hysterically hugging Wadi for his life, on a year round haunted hayride. The next was I, waving to a confused Zombie. I flipped the page and there were various pics of KD doing weird things with his eyes, like rolling them back in his head, crossing them, etc, I flipped the next page and it was me, Zak, Wadi, KD, Francis, and Ulraj on one of those rides that swings back and forth, faster, and faster until you're swung almost upside down. Try it sometimes it was awesome.

The next one was taken during the ride, by a park camera. KD and I had our hands up in the air, and Wadi was holding on very tightly to the bar across our laps. Zak was holding on to and screaming, mouth open wide. In the seat behind us Francis was smiling broadly, but his hands were clutched to the lap bar, and beside him Ulraj looked as if he were about to be sick. The next pic was after the ride.

My hair was wind blown and KD and I were getting off. We were both satisfied. Zak had tripped on the way out, and Wadi looked shaky. Francis was grinning, but trying to make himself look neat and organized, and Ulraj was faking throw up over the other side. At least I think he was faking.

The next pictures after that were of Ulraj, who didn't get ff the ride soon enough and got to go again. The next pic was of me, looking totally innocent and my mouth was open wide with me holding cotton candy in front of it. The next one was of a freak show, which Zak and I let all the cryptids out of. Then we were chased out by guards. Now, ten pages into the book were pictures of KD and I before I met Zak. We were at a school dance, and I was wearing a short cowgirl skirt, a blue and black shirt/ jacket with a white tank top underneath. KD was wearing pants and a jacket.

It wasn't a formal dance, but Mulawhaha. Then it occurred to me I had been zoned out longer than expected. Zak's rambling had been going on forever.

"What you can't understand sarcasm?" I had asked him earlier. In some of the earlier days when I first met him and we made the music video, I had told him I was related to Tiffany Thorton. She was considered cool in my school. So I had told him we were distantly related in a sarcastic tone.

"I understand sarcasm just fine! Fisk is the one with sarcasm understanding issues!" Fisk growled at Zak as if to say HEY! "Blah, blabla, blah, blah…" Quietness.

"Mulawhaha! (Mull-a-wha-ha)"

"What? Who are you talking to?" He must've stopped rambling a while back. Oops.

"Nothing. Just sounding out words."

"Uh-huh."

Doc entered the room and I sat up closing the photo album. Then without realizing it at first KD fell behind me when I sat forward. He had fallen asleep on my shoulder. I found a pillow on the floor and propped his head up.

"Find anything?" Zak asked.

"No, nothing what so ever."

"Uh…"

"What?"

"I think I found something."

Doc and Zak rushed over to where I was standing, because underneath the pillow I had just picked up was a Neural Parasite. We all gaped at it. Something was definitely going on.


	3. Argost's plan

Lexi Sequel 3

Lexi's POV

We all stared at the parasite. It's buggy body slightly vibrating, making soft chirping noises. We all froze, with shocked expressions. Then a shadow leaned over the insect. Komodo reared back and wasted no time in swallowing the creature. Zak and Doc sighed, but I remained still.

"Lexi?" Doc asked.

"It's gone. Komodo ate it."

"Uh, um okay."

"Okay, then snap out of it!" Zak commented.

I shook my head and Komodo lumbered off.

That night I kept an eye on Komodo. Around 10:00. I finally decided to tell Zak what was worrying me.

"Zak."

"Yeah?" He asked dope-ily, while playing his video games.

"Can neural parasites still transmit signals inside another animal?"

"You don't really think komodo is being controlled from the inside do you?"

"Actually yes. He didn't eat, he's avoided us all night, and now who knows where he is."

"Don't worry about that."

"What does she have not to worry about?" Inquired a cold odd voice.

Komodo stepped in the room.

Zak had dropped his game controller and his virtual war craft crashed. Then the Woown, woown, woown, and wooouunw were cued.

"I-I thought neural parasites were unable to make animals talk."

"Well, you thought wrong my dear."

"Argost, get out of here!"

"But, dearest kur, wouldn't you like to know the reason of my stalking?"

Zak hesitated and bit his lip.

"You see, I'm not here for either of you. I'm here for the young element."

"KD?"

"Is that what you call him? Do you know his real name?"

"No."  
"That shows how little you know, then."

"Get out of here? And what are you even going after? Are you stupid?"

""Why use such, harsh words at me, when you're the clueless one."

"What are we clueless about?"

"I have a master plan to seek my revenge on you, for so tragically damaging my head to its near concussion point."

"What?"

"When you used your, arrow head, girl you pressured my mind so much so that I have been in going in and out of a coma since the little happening. With my recent recovery, I will bring you're downfall."

Just at the spur if the moment KD leaped from behind and forced a ball of water down Komodo's throat.

"What was that?"

"The neural parasite was attached to the inside of Komodo's throat."

"Well, then," Zak grunted.

"How'd you know that?"

"Jake, the head element can sometimes see in x-ray vision, but only from far distances."

"How?" Zak asked, now confused.

"Well, he was reading my mind, and I was sending mental messages to him and then when I walked in here, he used his x-ray vision on Komodo."

"Wow."

Komodo snarled and Doc and Drew burst in.

"We heard Argost!" Drew panted angrily.

"Its alright, he's gone. He was controlling Komodo from inside his throat," Zak said reassuringly.

"And then KD jumped in here and got rid of the parasite." I said in a relieved tone that absolutely gave KD the credit.


	4. The Elements and Manhunt

Lexi sequel 4

Lexi's POV

Before that week was over we were visited by the elements.

"And this! And this is Lexi!" KD panted shoving me up to greet his family.

"This is you're girl friend?"

"What?" He said quickly and sternly.

"It's okay," I whispered.

"Yeah."

Rose giggled.

"Hi, I'm Rose," she spoke up. Her voice was smooth and happy. Besides KD, she looked the youngest. They all looked in their teens, but according to KD they were they were each at least 50. They each gained mortality at age 15. He was still thirteen and had to wait.

"My name is Ali," she shook my hand and smiled. Then Jake spoke.

"I'm Jake, and you should know how much KD thinks about you."

KD slapped Jake upside the head. Then everyone looked at Bailey. Jake elbowed her.

"Fine. I am Bailey." She didn't shake my hand. Wow, she was optimistic. I smiled any way.

"I don't think she likes me very much," I whispered.

"That's just Bailey. She hates me. She loves Jake though, but Jake likes Ali better."

"Ok."

The elements ended up staying until that evening. They seemed nice enough, but from what I heard from KD, they were willing to set aside any friendship for the good of the world. That does mean if I were to turn evil, they'd be the ones getting rid of me.

A week or so went by with no suspicious activity. This of all times would be good for training or so we thought.

1 week later…

Lexi's POV

I leaped gracefully through the trees, gracefully and quietly. I needed a good exercise. Zak, KD, and I were playing a nice game of manhunt, except there were no criminals included… yet. I had already won the first two rounds, but now they were after me, not the other way around. Let me just say this. Zak and KD were getting a lot better work out, out of this than I was. They just couldn't catch up.

I stopped and decided to slow down a little. I wasn't going all that fast either. Then I heard a rustling noise, before a pink beam of light flashed. I held my hand up in front of my eyes, and then charged at the bush, pulling it down to see what was behind it. When I looked up, I saw the criminal. It was the girl described as Abbey grey. In her hand she held a hexagon shaped thing. And next to her was a familiar shaped figure, but still unknown.

I ran after her and tried to catch up, but then was pounced by two boys. They were about my age and you might know them as the annoying, Zak and KD.

"Guys! Get off of me!"

I hit Zak's head then pushed KD off of my waist. I kicked my way back.

"Geese, you sure got upset."

"No, but something isn't right."

"Nothing's been right lately."

"What ever."

That night I sat down packed some things, like a picture or so, a water bottle, and other things like that. I didn't bother packing any clothes; just the ones I was wearing were good. I took a look around and then sat down and wrote a note.

_Dear people who read this note,_

_I am once more leaving, but just for a little while. Some weird things have been happening, and I don't want the enemy to have a head start, so I'm setting off. I'll call you if I need you, but please don't bother trying to find me, because you'll blow my cover. _

_ Catch you later._

_ LEXI_

I set off and followed in the direction that I saw the figures run. I went from Dog, to snow leopard, to Lexi, over and over again tracking scents. I ran through the forest until daybreak, and then kept running. I ran until night and then finally stopped in fear of over exertion. Then I slept for several days and ate some grass as well.


	5. Abbey and Lexi vs Miranda

Lexi Sequel 5

Note: This will get confusing, but bear with me.

Somewhere in Antarctica…

Dr. Grey moved about her lab quickly. The intruder was near. She turned the corner, slid past and then backed up. Her frown turned into a snarl, and stared viciously at Abbey Grey, her sister.

"Why are you here?" she barked.

"I'm just doin my job, sister."

"And what would that be?"

"Help Argost and Lexi get revenge."

Lexi stepped out from her. She was smiling in a way Lexi had never been smiling before. It was an evil smile. Before when she pranked Zak or played a cruel joke she had smiled evil, but not sincere. She was taller, and her presence made Miranda feel almost scared.

Miranda gaped now.

"But, you- you- you!"

"Saved the world? Yeah, form the Nagas. I might have defeated Argost, but who said I was sincere in doing it."

She started forward and then Abbey put out her hand. Lexi shot her a glance.

"Family Feud, this one's kind of personal." Lexi stepped back. Then Abbey moved forward. Miranda reacted and slapped her. Abbey, though she had been slapped caught Miranda's hand and said,

"Oh, dear, so now we're taking this to a physical level." She flipped Miranda over her shoulder and Miranda landed upright pulling up abbey close enough for a punch. Her power packed fist landed, hitting Abbey's check bone. She fell, now very bruised and fired a laser at her sister.

"Permission to fight?" Lexi asked menacingly.

"Permission granted," granted Abbey.

Lexi turned into a lion and then pounced on Miranda. Next she hit her head sideways, and hard enough to the floor that she fell unconscious. She helped Abbey up and then smacked the telephone feature button on a calling machine of some sort.

She spun a glowing ball and watched Miranda's contacts scroll down on the screen until SATURDAYS came up.

Abbey pushed down on the controller and then released and typed in S.O.S. from Miranda.

Laughing evilly, Lexi started making her way out, with Abbey right behind.

They hopped into Abbey's aircraft and then blasted off to fight the next victim.

Note: This was a really short, but important chapter, sorry the next ones should be longer. R&R


	6. Fighting Lexi

Lexi Sequel 6

Zak's POV

I sat nervously on the floor. We had just gotten an S.O.S. Message from Dr. Grey, and Dr. Cheechoo. They were being attacked. We sent KD to go receive Dr, Cheechoo, and then he would meet us back at the house.

We arrived at Dr. Grey's first. When we walked in, everything but the video screen and video controllers was a mess.

"Miranda! Are you okay? Where are you?"

"Over here," she coughed. She was just getting to push herself up.

Before anything else was said we got in the airship and zoomed back to the house with Dr. Grey. Everything was quiet while we got inside the house and then my mom asked,

"Who attacked you?"

"Abbey and Lexi."

"Ab- Lexi?!!!!"

"Yes, Lexi."

"Abbey may be a traitor, but we know Lexi isn't."

Just then KD walked through half dragging, half walking Dr. Cheechoo to the couch.

"Did you guys find out anything? Dr. Cheechoo must be in like shock or something, he keeps trying to tell me Lexi was the one to attack him along with Munya." We glanced at him, then Dr. Cheechoo, then Miranda. There was no way this was happening.

Another S.O.S. call was coming in. KD looked at us and frowned. Then he turned.

"Wait. Where are you going?"

"To find Lexi."

"KD we could still use your help."

He broke through the balcony door, jumped and landed with a big splash.

Mom sighed. Then she got up to receive the help message.

She came back minutes later.

"Who is it now?"

"Dr. Beeman."

This was the part where we all ran to the airship, and left Fisk to watch the two scientists we had previously saved. Not to long after arriving in Peru at Beeman's Lab, we noticed that the fight was still going. It was Lexi and Munya, the two who had attacked Dr. Cheechoo.

My parents skidded out first. Then ran at Munya, and at first he seemed to be the only attacker. But when I came out it was a whole 'nother story.

I heard a snarling from behind me and turned my head.

When nothing was there I looked up, and an albino lion pounced on me.

"Ahhh!" It had evil golden eyes.

It took me a minute before I realized.

"Lexi?"  
"Yes?" she snarled.

Everyone stopped fighting. Then Munya, took the advantage and webbed my mom to a wall. She struggled and then Dad spun and caught the web coming at him. Beeman fired some lasers. I looked back to Lexi.

"Why?"

"Because."

She laughed in an evil way, similar to Zak Monday's laugh but more on the Abbey's side of evil laughter.

When she looked back down at me I hit her between the eyes with the back of my claw. She backed up and snarled, and then my mom finally broke free and gathered light on her sword.

Next was the big blast that sent Lexi out the exit. Munya looked up from his fistfight with Dad, webbed him in the face and jumped on the arriving ship. Then Lexi flew up to it and flew by it until it was long out of sight.

So that was it. Minutes later Kewl Dawg arrived, and we told him she had attacked us.

He yelled that it wasn't her. He had known her since she was born, and apparently she had never ever shown any signs of evil.

Then mom suggested that maybe it had happened recently, and he replied with

Something was wrong, and he sensed something was wrong. Then he told us why he was so upset. If Lexi had truly become evil, then the elements would hunt her down and kill her.

Another short chapter... sigh... but very important!


	7. KD vs Lexi

Lexi sequel 7

Zak's POV  
Kewl Dawg had left once more before we could stop him, and he had done something really stupid on one scale, but smart on another scale. He had gone and waited at Dr. Cheveyo's lab for the attack. He said he wanted to take this one alone, but then we told him there was no water for miles up there. He frowned and said he wanted to do it anyway.

KD's POV

I was sitting in the lab trying not to stray off what was going on, by looking at all of the astronomer's equipment. I was really upset. If the elements found out they would kill Lexi, and I couldn't let that happen. I waited some more and hoped I was at the right lab. Time was moving slowly and Lexi didn't appear to be coming. Then the second that thought crept into my mind there was a giant explosion, firey and dangerous and. Wood and metal pieces flew everywhere. Then Lexi seemed to walk out of the flames. This time I would be fighting Lexi and Lexi only. I took the advantage and attacked her first and pinned her instantly afraid to look at her. Something was different.

"Lexi! What are you doing?"

She turned into an albino python like snake and slithered away from my grip as an answer. She hissed and took a look around the lab. Clearly no one was here so she began to leave.

"You're not getting away that easily!"

Then I used all of my brainpower and lifted a control box. It was almost painful, like the weight was actually on my shoulders, and I threw it at her. I had no choice. She tried to escape it in snake form and she almost did, but it caught her tale. She turning into an albino lizard and her tail broke off.

That was kind of gross. She turned into Lexi stared at me for a minute and seemed to analyze the whole situation.

"Why are you doing this Lexi? Do you remember anything we had?"

"Why are you even here, I don't even know who you are!"

Then she took off, turning into a bleached white swan. Just like that. She turned into a swan and flew away. I didn't bother throwing anything, besides I'm no hunter, but I didn't think it was swan season.

Grieved to a point I called the Saturdays and told them what happen. They hadn't been far away and got there quickly. I got in and then they let the secret scientists out. Miranda and Cheechoo were going to stay wit Dr. Cheveyo while he repaired and they healed.

We arrived back at the Saturdays' home and I felt exhausted. I didn't eat. I just sat on the couch while Doyle made Zak watch Barney the purple dinosaur. Then there was a knock on the door.

"I got it," I said glumly.

I got up and walked to the door opening it up to see who was coming. It was the elements. Man I really didn't want to have that talk.

"We need to talk," Jake said. He pulled me out and closed the door.

"We know that Lexi has gone bad," Rose said.

"And we know that it is for the world's benefit that she'll be destroyed." I looked at them, hurt and angry.

"I know you liked her, but not all relationships last." I refused to speak.

"No, you can't kill her, just lock her up or something!" I yelled. I said I refused to speak, not yell.

"She could escape," Jake suggested.

"What? We live in a fantastical castle, with our powerful ice mentor, who could guard her, we all have strong powers, and where would she go if we locked her up there and she escaped?"

"She can turn into any animal she wants. I'm sorry KD, It's the way things work. You don't have to be with us, but you can't be evil. As much as I'd hate to do it, you're not immortal yet, and you can figure out the rest." He paused. I knew Jake wouldn't kill me, but it is still a rule, and that's how I might end up.

"We already have Bailey hot on her trail," Rose commented sadly.

"Sorry KD," Ali and Rose said at the same time. I knew they both liked Lexi, as a friend, too.

"Fine then."

"He let that go quickly," I heard Ali whisper to Jake.

"I'll remain neutral." By the time I said that I was halfway out.

Ali and Rose began to go after me, but Jake outspread his arms and held them back.

"If he goes bad Bailey will get him," he said in a terrible grim tone.

yet another short chapter...


	8. bailey attack and truths

Lexi sequel 8

Lexi's POV

I lay in the leaves. I had been gone about a week now. I had no luck finding Abby, and I was ready to go back. I got up and shook the leaves out of my fur. Then I looked around, and then there I saw, just a spec in the sky, but a figure rapidly approaching me. I turned into a snake and looked at the silhouette. It was Bailey, the wind element.

What in the entire world did she want me for? She didn't look too happy. Unfortunately when I turned back into a wolf, my snake eyes had done me wrong, and just then I would've loved an _objects seen in snake vision may be waaaay closer than they appear. _She zipped right over me then landed behind me. I did a jump spin and stared at her.

"What are you doing here? Why are you here?"

"To do my job and dispose of evil." I frowned and did questioning eyebrows at her.

"You, twit!"

"What did I do?"

"You know perfectly well."

"No, I don't."

"Destroying the secret scientists lab, lashing out at KD!"

"What? I promise you, I've done no such thing!"

"Then who did? It's not like there's two of you!"

She jumped on me when I was unprepared and trying to figure it out. She pinned me down and I felt a lot lighter, as I felt bits of power drain out of me. She backed up.

"I change my mind, why don't I give you a fair chance." She took a step backwards and outstretched her arms and slowly my old Roc's wings grew out from her arms. I stared at her in shock Then the rest of her body transformed.

"How. Did. You…"

"It's a power I've had for a while, no one knows about it because I've kept my power sucking power a secret."

She jumped in the air. She was a miniature Roc. I tried my Roc form, but it wouldn't work, so I turned into a wolf.

She soared overhead, brushing leaves around and creating large gusts of wind, by sweeping her wings against the leaves. She took off. I ran through the forest and tried to get as much ground as possible between her and me.

She soared overhead, faster than I. She then did a loop and changed courses and headed directly at me. I skidded to a stop getting dirt splattered on me, I had just enough time to duck before she got my face, but instead she ripped down my back with her talons. Just when I thought it was the end I heard yelling, and a splash of water.

I looked up weakly at who had come. KD was riding the waves of a nearby lake and shooting balls of water at Bailey by the second. Zak was by his side and his eyes glowed trying to control Bailey. He was shot backwards, by hopped right up and tried again. KD yelled something to him, like _don't use you're powers on element! Are you insane? Agh!!!_

I brought myself to sit on my knees, and I raised my fists and threw a dozen weeds at her. She was pulled down and strapped to the ground.

"Lexi! Can you make you're way over here?"

"Yeah!"

I got up and ran to KD and Zak. They helped me onto one of KD's waves and Zak got on too.

"Come on, we only have a little before she gets loose." On the wave I demanded an explanation.

"Why was she attacking me? What did I do? She said I attacked the secret scientists, but I know I didn't! What's going on? Why did you attack your own sister to help me? I'm confused!"

"Really, I'm surprise you have enough blood left speak."

"Oh, come on it's not bleeding that bad."

"Mulawhaha."

"Hey that's my thing!"

"Mulawhaha!"

"So, I can understand KD coming along, but did Zak's parents actually let him come?"

"No, he just came," KD, laughed.

I froze, they weren't going to be happy with him.

"So tell me. What's going on?"

Just then the water below us evaporated, dirt flew up around us and floated as if we were in space and we all dropped to the ground yelling.

"What was that?" KD yelled.

Zak curiously looked at his surroundings.

"I know this. I KNOW THIS!"

"Good for you. But what is it?"

"An-"

He was cut off.

"Anti matter." Abbey's voice cut through Zak's words.


	9. Fighting Abby and AntiMatter is hard

Lexi sequel 9

Lexi's POV

I stared at Abbey. Then from behind her stepped …me. I stared at the golden-eyed self, completely weirded out.

"How did you get that and when did you have time to get an anti Lexi?" Zak asked. "Argost figured, if we were going to get our revenge, and an element, we needed to frame Lexi, get the elements to eliminate her. Then with the water element turned against them…" she trailed.

"This was all to get revenge on Lexi?"

"And capture the water element."

KD regathered some water and shot at Abbey. She dodged but was instantly hit with some more. I turned into a bird and flew at Abbey who threw some grenades at me. I dodged them with ease, but while I got closer to Abbey and the other me, the air around us became thick and honey like. I slowed down and seemed stick in the air. Then I turned into a wolf and howled out.

I continued to struggle forward, and when I did the air was just gone and we were all of a sudden surrounded by water. We were like in a tank… and we were breathing! I mean if I had decided to turn into a fish I could've done that and KD could've too, because water was his best friend, but Zak, Abbey and I really don't know about the anti matter, wouldn't have normally been able to breath. The water instantly flushed out and the ground became really cold.

I could care less how cold it was, and Zak didn't seem to care too much either. He rushed forward and started to smack Abbey with the claw but she was holding up something that lit up when Zak got close. Something came out.

"Zak Monday!"

"We weren't going to let Lexi take all the hatred," Abbey told us.

KD rushed forward as well but avoided the mirror.

Somewhere very distant and desolate…

Giant crystal doors slid open and a figure came in, fairly beat up.

"Bailey. What happened?" Jake asked in a stern voice. Rose and Ali trailed behind him.

"It was weird. She tried to be innocent but I didn't believe her, at one point she was down, but then the Saturday boy, Zak and Noah showed up."

"What did they do?"

"They helped her. Then she got back up again and defeated me."

"Maybe we need to give her time, I think something else is going on. I know Noah, and he wouldn't betray us unless he knew something was wrong. 

Back in the forest…

Zak's POV  
Zak Monday laughed and smirked a smug grin at me. KD rushed forward and landed by me but water shot up in all of their faces as if he had just wave splashed them. The anti matter version of Lexi was forced down, and so was Abbey, but Zak Monday was forced back only a few steps.

"You two are going to end up, cold and lonely," KD said.

"Really?" The anti matter Lexi asked already knowledgeable of what seemed to be everything.

"Who said we couldn't be together she asked hopping up and standing next to Zak Monday.

"How did you even get off the topic of hurting them? Fight now kiss later," Abbey, shouted having dumped her last love. Lexi and I made YUCK faces. That was gross. Weren't they a little young to start kissing?

Zak Monday took out his Fang and shot me, and just to make sure Lexi and I were never going to fall for each other she ignored me being hit. I slid past them but she charged forward. Then I remembered the big gashes she had in her back. Were they brothering her?

She turned into a tiger. Then the other Lexi turned into a white tiger. Then I realized something the other Lexi could only turn into white animals, and instead of electric green, she had gold eyes. That was sketchy.

"What are you even fighting for? We're going to win," Zak Monday hissed.

"Why are you so sure of that?" I asked in a no you aren't tone. I leaped up and joined Lexi while she turned back into a human.

"We have the advantage."

I frowned at him. What advantage? Then I noticed in Abbey's hand were a couple of grenades. She threw them at Lexi and I and we backed. What a lame throw! They hit the ground, and the few seconds they took before the explosion; I realized that the gas they contained would knock Lexi and I out for a while.

In seconds, as I said, the grenades exploded and a thick smog like gas filled the area around Lexi and I. I dropped first, but gently. Then Lexi dropped staying on her knees covering her mouth and nose and she dropped. Everything went black.

KD's POV

I looked at my two fallen friends and then at the two attackers that looked like my fallen friends and the other girl. This was bad. They obviously held up some sort of gun like thing and I prepared to dodge whatever laser beam they threw at me. The moment the shot went off I sidestepped, but with no luck for me it was a net and it wrapped around me anyway. Then they used another technique, called playtime with sleepy grenades. Same technique… different person, there were just more grenades. Three of them exploded in my face and one of the last things I heard that day were several long sorrowful wolf howls.


	10. An eventful chapter

Lexi sequel 10

Lexi's POV  
I slowly came back into consciousness. There was a nasty taste in my mouth that made my nose itch. Then I felt that I was lying next to something furry. At first I had no idea what it was, but then I realized that it was Star. I looked around to my side and saw the back of Zak's head, the orange part of his shirt, and his back going up and down as he breathed. I also had a type of bandage wrapped around my middle.

It took me a second to realize what had happened and then alarm ran through me and I realized that I didn't see KD. He wasn't anywhere.

"KD?" I asked first in a whisper.

"KD!" I yelled with no answers.

Star leaped up and landed in an alarmed attack position. She started barking so I turned into a wolf to hear her.

"What? Lexi are you ok?" She nearly shouted. Through all of that I'm not sure how Zak was still asleep.

"Where's KD?" I demanded.

"Well… Um was it the other kid you were with?"

"Yes! Where is he?"

"Well, I hate to tell you but when we got there, we fought for all of you and we were able to get you out but they took KD. The other you and other him held us back while the girl with the jetpack got away with um… KD…."

"WHAT?! ZAK GET UP! WE HAVE TO FIND KD!"

"I don't think going to look for him is such a good idea, this Argost dude has old fashion Wanted posters up everywhere for you. He wants you so bad, and I can't read but Argost wants, I think, to torture you or maybe even kill you."

"I don't care! We need KD!"

Somewhere very distant and desolate…

Jake sat in a chair. He was laid back and seemed to be relaxing. His hair was somewhat flattened and wet like he had just gotten out of a pool. He leaned forward. Then his mentor entered the room.

"Are you Okay, Jake?"

"I just saw something," he said quietly to Dylexa. She was the mentor of the elements. She controlled ice, and force fields. She was an expert in defense and could be very understanding. She was also very smart. She had frizzy dark brown hair and had dark brown eyes that when you looked into them seemed to have a white blue glint.

"What did you see?" She asked calmly.

"KD, I got into his mind. He is in a castle thing, he was unconscious so I couldn't get much information but I heard Lexi's voice and Zak's voice. Then I heard that creepo Argost's voice. They were talking to each other planning something. I sent Bailey back out. She's really mad, actually I didn't tell her to go, she got so mad and went herself. I think it's better that she is going to vent her anger on the traitors than me."

"Very well. We'll wait and see what is going on."

Back with Lexi and Zak and the wolves…

Zak and I trailed behind Star, both in human form. We were taking a back route through a forest. We had to somehow go through one town without being caught by anyone. Then our small crowd of three would grab a ride on a boat that would take Zak and I to a port near the Saturdays' home. Star would stay behind and go back to her pack, and then they would go back to traveling. It was a simple easy plan as long as no one recognized us.

"Thank you so much Star for helping us," I said before entering to town. We were on a hill with lots of foliage.

"No problem, you're my friend and friends are supposed to help other friends."

"Yeah, um thanks Star, we appreciate your help."

"You're welcome, Zak, now let's tackle mission survive a walk across town."

We all clambered down the hill and came to a halt at the entrance. Ii stared at the old town. Everything was so old fashioned. I mean at least the exterior was. There were small sideways buildings and windows with flower boxes. There were horse carriages instead of cars that lined the streets. Paint was peeling off some of the buildings, and through some windows you could see old TVs, most of them on the show Weird world.

"Whoa, this is an… old town," Zak commented.

"Except look at that!"

I pointed to a Weird World flyer, and read it out loud. Now I was in the lead and Zak and Star followed me.

"It says, 'Greetings and Bienvenue Weird World fans and noble friends. As you have tried to follow my spectacular TV show, Weird World, you have failed in doing so because it has not been on air. Sadly this is because I have been done much wrong. The two children you see above have brought me much pain and I wish to show them how I feel. I want them, dead or alive. Alive is preferred, so I may tell them everything they don't want to hear. If they are asleep, but alive that is preferred so they can't fight back.

Fondly your fantastical TV host V. V. Argost."

"I hate him," Zak said flatly.

"Don't we all?" I replied with a question. Then I heard Star whimper. I turned around and stared wide eyed at what had come. A big round man had muzzled Star and thrown her into the back of a carriage like jail. The sign on the car said in big blood red letters 'ROSS BROTHER'S BUTCHER AND BLACKSMITH SHOP. It was the first thing in English I had seen. My jaw dropped and I ran forward.

"STAR!"

Just then Zak yelled out behind me and another taller round man with lots of muscles had put one of those Argost collars around his neck and then I felt one clamp around my own. Then I felt it tighten around my neck, so I almost couldn't breathe. I fell on my knees and then felt myself lifted by my ankles so I was upside down and I was carried to the jail carriage where I was tossed in and collapsed. They did the same thing with Zak and before I could try to escape Zak landed on top of me knocking the wind out of my lungs and then the rusty door slammed shut.


	11. KD's escape

Lexi sequel 11

KD's POV  
I had been awake for a while now. I had been planning my escape. I had awoken in a cage, very alarmed at first, but then I saw that they had failed to catch Lexi and KD for some reason. I seemed to be in the place where Argost film's his shows, and sadly didn't know where that is. My thinking was interrupted when the spider dude, Munya came in the room. He was carrying a big sort of machine on his shoulders and then Argost followed. I leaped up in my cage ready to face him.

"Dear Element, you have succeeded in using a lack of power against me, why?"

I remained silent.

"Even if you don't use your powers now for me to use to bring all the dangers of the water, I still have ways of using that power."

"Like how?"

"Oh, my hear the anger in your voice, this machine before you is a power utilizing chamber. Once a source of power is inside it, the chamber once activated can attack the power's body tearing it apart and releasing the actual energy force inside." I froze. I had no idea what to do. If I didn't escape soon, I'd die any way I went. If I used my powers to his commands, the other elements would seek me out and kill me, and if I refused then Argost would kill me and get my powers anyway. I shivered. I was scared now.

"There is another way however. That machine is a last resort. I won't be very comfortable, but sadly you'd have to live through the pain and never leave it."

Then I decided to put my escape plan into.

"I will use my powers willingly."

"Oh, what a desirable choice. You must tell me though, why did you give up the world so easily?"

I pretended to be thinking about my choice and then said,

"I never said I would be willing to work them for you!"

"Gnaah!"

Bursts of water spewed out everywhere. I used pluming systems, underground springs, rivers anything I could get a hold of. The water engulfed Argost and Munya and filled the room. The cage was lifted up in the water and I swam out I looked for an exit and swam towards the nearest shattered window. I dove out with all the water draining through the window and then found the ground, and then I took one last look at the grave building before it nearly exploded with water.

Numerous cryptids swam to safety and were all free. They made their way out and to freedom never to be bothered by the likes of Argost again. I ran on seeing the building in ruins. I knew I wouldn't be seeing the last of them and then I moved on following a new river I had just created.

I felt really faint after that, but I kept moving.

24 hours later…

I was almost near the Saturdays' house, I had been riding the waves all the way back to their home. Maybe, with luck they would still be there only worrying.

When I arrived I came up and knocked on the door. When no one answered I pushed myself in. I looked around the empty house, not finding a thing. I ate some things out of the refrigerator, mainly because I was hungry, but also because I need food to think. I also chugged like six tall glasses of water. Then I went back out and looked around. Nothing. I decided, if I was going to find them before anyone else, I had to go where we started the forest on the edge of France. To get there, I would go to the port, there was a boat going to and from ports there and somewhere near here, but I would also need a vehicle, which I would be very thankful for in the near future. I went to the Saturdays' garage and took out an old van. Then I heard a bark.

There was a pack of wolves in the garage, I never knew the Saturdays kept pets. One jet black colored one jumped in the back of the van. Then the rest of them jumped in.

"Okay… This is weird. You can come along, but don't expect me to do a whole lot of taking care of you or worrying about you. I'm in a grumpy mood." Then I looked at the last two wolves, they looked exactly alike and they seemed more puppy like they barked nervously, and then my heart was warmed. They were soooo adorable.

"Come on. It's okay. Look, you're friends are in there." They yipped happily and leaped in the truck. Then when I went to close the doors one of them licked me. Lovely. Just beautiful. Dog slobber. Then I set out on my journey to save my friends.


	12. The rescue

Lexi sequel 12

Lexi's POV

I looked at Zak through the bars of mine, and his cage. Then I looked past Zak and saw Star. She was definitely scared. Nothing I had learned about this place and what was to come I liked knowing. Butch and Hammer were the name of our new predators. Butch worked on slaughtering animals, selling slaughtered animals, selling animals to other animal slaughterers and making use of the skin, internal organs, blood (yes nasty, he used it to feed his pet vampire bat Ollie.) and the bones, which he made into tools for his brother to use or tools for killing more animals. All I have to say is his mama must've known this would be his occupation.

Butch was like I said a round man. He had lots more muscles in one arm than I ever would in human form. He had more muscles but lots of fat on his stomach area. He had a small pitiful beard and a bald head. He was pretty tall. Now onto Hammer. Hammer was his twin brother and he had similar features but he was taller and even more muscular than hi brother, without the tummy fat. He also had a successful beard. He was the blacksmith inventor between the two of them he was smarter and also the creator of the binding powers collar around my neck. He had been in business with Argost for years, an also looked older with more wrinkles than his bro. He didn't like his brother's profession but went along with it and helped him if he needed it.

When I met Star's scared eyes I had to look away, After Argost came to take Zak and I to our doom; Butch would put Star to his own profit. Reminding myself of his dastardly plans I also filled my self with an eagerness to get Star and Zak to safety. It gave me more determination to escape. Butch and Hammer may be fat and muscle bulky, but they're smart, well… at least hammer is. Star was chained to the wall by a metal collar, and Zak was two, arms and legs, plus the power collars. They weren't the only ones though. I was bound even tighter that way if one of our doors was open if we tried to dash we would get tangle in chains. Butch walked in the room. His butcher smock was all gross with dried bloodstains and coal smears. He smelled like smoke. My eyes followed Butch through the path of meat hanging from the ceiling preserved by salt. HE looked around and walked out of the butcher shop.

"Desole."

"Who said that?" Then I looked at the horse in a stall, her sign had been changed to ready, which meant when Butch got back with his new supplies or whatever she wouldn't be in a good place. She was a light chestnut color or a mouse dun color.

"Moi. J'ai desole."

"Huh? Le cheval?" She nodded.

"Oui"

"Oh. Porquoi?" Lexi

"J'emappelle jewel. Vous aves des ennuis… parce qui moi…"

"Parlez vous anglais?"

"Oui, euhh a petite."

"D'accord. Comment nous sortons?"

"Je ne sais pas."

"euhh… d'accord."

"desole, desole, pardonnez moi. Sil vous plais!"

"D'accord."

"What'd she say?" Star asked.

"A lot of stuff."

"Do you hear that?"

"What? I don't hear anything," Zak spoke.

"That rumbling and… and howling."  
Star lifted her head, she heard it too.

I didn't have much time to act before a giant van crashed through the bricks of the old building.

"KD!"

He jumped out of the front seat.

"How's my driving?"

"Terrible."

Hammer ran out.

"Ohh m***d (French word for s**t)! Zut! Mince! (also French swear words but not as bad!)

KD controlled a water spout putting out the hot coal in the other room.

Then he hit Hammer with a blast. Then water flooded the roomand the door all came unlocked. That's right telekenisis, baby!

All the animals flooded around us. KD came and picked the locks on our chains and the second Zak and I walked out the collars popped off. I turned into a wolf.

"Star get in the truck!"

Argost's Weird World...

Bailey had reached the death arena. It was torn to shreds. She walked along the rubble. No one was here. Then a white hand shot up from the ground and pulled her underground into a secret level below weird world. Argost would have his way yet.


	13. A new friend? Or a new foe?

Lexi sequel 13

"Soooo, what do we do now?" Lexi asked with much curiosity.

"Well… Now we have multiple more people chasing us. I say we start with that."

"Like who?"

"The elements, wants you Zak and me dead. Argost wants me since he can't have you and Zak, but if he gets the chance he will go after you. The secret scientists are infuriated by Lexi, and they want you either dead or imprisoned. And Zak, you're parents are really mad at you for leaving them. I figured some of this out on my way here."

I looked at Zak and then looked at KD.

"Okay, soooo… basically we're running from everyone?" Zak asked.

"Oh and Abbey and the clones, and Piecemeal are after both of you, but they Abbey and the clones work for Argost."

"They're not clones, they're antimatter and speaking of which, maybe we should call anti matter me, Lexis, to make it less confusing."

So here's the situation. We had the van parked in the lake and we were in the middle of a dense swamp like forest. The wolves had left a while ago and we ended up setting Jewel free somewhere along the way. The peace wouldn't last long, so we decided to enjoy some rest. Then the wind picked up.

"Hey did it just get a little cooler here? Or is that just me?"

"No it definitely got cooler."

Behind me I heard a twig snap.

"Who's there?!" I spun and shouted, which startled Zak and KD because they hadn't heard it.

Then some leaves rustled and whatever it was walked away.

"What do you think it was?" Zak asked me.

"I don't know, but we're in swamp, so what do you expect?"

"It's actually is not a swamp, it's just a damp forest. I think it rained before we got here."

"Whatever."

"It's nothing compared to what could've come," said a British accented voice.

"Abbey! Why do you even work for Argost! If he ends up ruling the world! You won't be in it!"  
"He has guaranteed my safety as long as I keep doing work for him. I also get paid. Don't forget that."

"OF course, how'd I forget the money, but Argost is a big liar! Where are the little midget clones?" KD asked.

"We're right here! Mwahahaha!" cackled Zak M. evilly.

"Of course, they wouldn't go anywhere without each other."

Then Lexis appeared by Zak Monday's side.

"Well, you can leave right now and tell Argost, Zak and I won't do anything for him and neither will KD!"

"Oh he doesn't want you're power. He just wants all three of you dead!"

"What?"

"He's found someone with an equally good power."

"Really? Who?" I asked.

"Stop making conversation with me it doesn't help you."

"Ok, um can you give me a second?" I moved back to KD and Zak. I whispered this next part.

"Ok guys, I have a new plan, that I like to call for emergencies only!"

"Well what is it?"

"Run. Like as in sprint… k?"

"Um she has a jet pack."

"So? We'll be hard to follow in these woods. Plus if she decided to run, I could turn into some tiger or something and carry you guys or something."

"Awkward." Zak said.

"Whatever, anyway I'm surprised she's letting us talk this long."

"What about her little friends?" KD asked in a devious tone.

"They would have to run after us. I don't know how they keep up with someone with a jet pack, but they would probably run after us."

"Ok so… when I say go all of us run." Zak suggested.

"Ok. Turn back around."

"So what's you're genius plan?"

There was a long pause and I looked at Zak. He nodded.

"Well?"

"RUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNN!!!!!!!"  
We all took off and left Abbey and her crew of antimatter in the dust. They obviously didn't see that coming. SCORE ONE FOR US!!

We weren't far before we were all tired. We were slowing down.

"Nice plan, now we don't have any strength to fight!" Zak commented.

"Thanks for your commentary." I said in a dull mood.

We kept running before we all fell over in exhaustion.

"I… pant… can't… run anymore…. Pant… pant... pant…" KD panted.

"I…can't either…"

"I… can't move," complained Zak.

"Well get up you have to!" I shouted in a change of mood as Abbey's laser pierced through the branches of trees making branches fall all over us. You'd think a laser would've done the most damage but nooooo. One big, thick, heavy branch landed on Zak's leg.

"Oww!"

"Zak!"

"Are you okay dude?"

"Since when do you use the word dude?"

"I don't know, just help me move this branch!"

We tried to move the branch, but like I sad before it was heavy.  
"Honestly, I'm surprised it didn't chop his leg off." Abbey laughed as she flew in through the hole she made.

Zak grunted, slightly struggling.

"We're doomed." KD thought. Then Lexis out of nowhere tackled me in albino lion form, immediately tearing up my arm. I yelped and turned into a tiger and slapped her with my paw. Giving her scratch marks on her face. Then a blast fire shot Lexis off of me.

At first I thought it was Drew but nooooo. Boy was I wrong….

"Oh, Kari, nice seeing you again."

"Kari?" KD, Zak and I asked at the same time.

"JINX!" Zak shouted. Like now was the time?

"The jinx machine is out of order; please insert another quarter!" I shouted at him.

"What?"

We heard a loud growl from behind us and, are you ready for this? A shimmery blue-scaled dragon stepped out of the brush. She had fire orange eyes and they were enough to kill someone when stared down under her glare.

"What are you doing back here?" The dragon growled in plain easy to understand English.

"I'm here to get rid of these twerps. Once they're deceased, I will leave and you can go back to living."

"I suggest you leave now." The dragon barked.

Lexis recovered and crouched behind Abbey along with Zak Monday. Abbey took a step forward to protest, but the blue dragon, whose name was obviously Kari pounced at Abbey and they broke out into a fight. Kari had sky blue scales and looked like some kind of water dragon, due to the web-like projections (ears) sticking out jus below her horns. She was about 19 ft in length (including tail), 10ft tall on fours and 15 ft on twos.

She had powerful looking fore, and hind legs and huge wings that were somewhere around a 14 foot wingspan. She was medium sized around the middle, and had a long muscular tail. A majority of her scales were armor like and looked protective, but not all of them. Lexis tackled her and She roared revealing two rows of extremely sharp looking teeth.

She turned and bit Lexis' middle back and she whimpered. Zak Monday attacked jumping on her back and hitting her with the claw only to be tossed off, completely useless now Zak M. didn't seem to know what to do, and neither did I. I just stood there in awe of the dragon along with KD and Zak, who was actually sitting, trapped there.

I shook my head and tried to push myself up with me injured arm, no in human form, only to fall back, hitting my arm again. I winced. Pain seared up my arm and I looked down at it. When I looked back up, KD hoped up and attacked throwing a rock at Abbey knocking her helmet off. She grunted frustrated. She kicked Kari who was distracted by KD's powers off and then got shot with two of Abbey's lasers. She hit a nearby boulder and fell, with her eyes closed tight.

KD then doused Abbey with water. She looked at him, she tried to come forward but tripped on a fallen branch. She yelped out, and pushed herself. She had been beat. Abbey looked at KD and then at me, Kari, and Zak, before she motioned for her friends to come.

I crawled over to the dragon to see if she was ok, but she was unconscious. I looked at KD. How was our outcome looking now? Then a gust of wind swooshed up over us and we all groaned. This next fight we would've lost, but fortunately we saw the familiar bulk of the airship hover over us.


	14. Accusations before we save you

Lexi sequel 14

Lexi's POV

I looked up at the airship looming overhead. The position I was in wasn't comfortable, but it would have to do. Two ropes fell to the ground and then Doc and Drew appeared on the ropes sliding down to us.  
"ZAK!"

"Mom! Hey!"

"Oh! Zak what happened?"

"Long story? Can you please get this branch off of me?"

"Oh, yes, of course sweetie!"

"Where have you two been?" Doc questioned while helping Drew lift the log off of his son.

"They've been-" KD started.

"No, I meant you, KD, and Zak. Did Lexi attack you?"

I sat there my mouth opened up wide.

"WHAT?" It took me a moment to stutter.

"We know what you've done and we're not going to let you hurt our son!" Drew pointed her sword at me. I was a little hurt by this, and they looked hurt that they had to do such a thing, but thankfully Zak and KD came to my rescue.

"NO! MOM, DAD! Lexi didn't do this!"

"S-Stop! ZAK IS RIGHT!"

"Zak, KD, she has hurt a lot of the secret scientists! She needs… to be stopped."

"What no!"

All I could do was watch.

"Lexi was framed! That wasn't her! That was Lexis!"

"Who's Lexis?"

"Lexi's antimatter self!"

"Well, then where was Lexi?"

"She was running for her life from the secret scientists and Argost, and you two."

"Lexi is this true?" I nodded, really upset, then to make things worse I almost started crying, which was really rare for me, which resulted in me wiping my eyes with my injured arm, getting salty tears in the gashes. I winced and pulled my arm away.

"How could you think I'm a traitor!" I suddenly burst.

Doc and Drew suddenly realized everything happening around then and they made a movement towards me and I got up and started to walk away.

"NO! Don't follow me! If you think that then maybe I'll rethink being you're ally!"

"Lexi- Lexi wait!" Doc and Drew sighed. They had blown it.

Zak's POV

"Mom? Dad?"

"What?"  
"She'll come back."

"And how do you know that?"

Then Lexi, arms crossed, came out of the woods. She was looking down angrily. She really didn't want to leave us, or more like leave us to protect ourselves. Then, she thought we'd be gone before too long if she left, plus I think she loved us all too much.

"Kur instinct."

"And why'd you come back?"

And of course, here comes the little fib.

"You forgot about Kari."

Actually that was partly true, we did forget.

"Who's Kari?" Dad questioned her.

"She's that dragon, behind you. She saved our lives from Abbey and the clones." KD said pointing, he seemed no longer effected by the fight. A twig snapped and everyone immediately turned.

"Relax. It's just me." Doyle now entered the clearing.

"Oh, Doyle you scared me," Mom said now surprised.

"Don't attack Lexi!" Dad said when Doyle looked in her direction.

"I didn't intend to! I heard most of Wh- T-that that dragon!"  
"What about her?"

"I know that dragon!"

"How?"

"When I first worked for Van Rook we investigated a dragon for Argost. That was when we first met. It was my first mission and that was about five years ago."  
"Tell us more in the airship, but now we should probably get everyone bandaged up." Doc said calmly.

Several ropes dropped down and everyone started to them with an exception to Lexi. My mom stopped and went over to her. Lexi looked on quietly.

"Lexi, you don't have to stay, but your arm wound needs to be treated before it becomes infected and or inflamed." Lexi mumbled something but followed mom to the ropes to the airship and we all were pulled up and greeted by the friendly faces of the awaiting cryptids.


	15. Call the elements

Lexi sequel 15

Lexi's POV

I looked out the window while Drew was bandaging my arm. I had tried to attempt to persuade her into letting me do it, but she insisted she do it for me. It stung a little and then she noticed the rake like gashes in my back from what seemed like a month ago. The gashes were still pretty bad and they still bled a lot.

"Lexi."

"What?"

"What happened to your back?"

"Like Zak said I was fighting for my life, if I wanted to keep it in a fight certain things had to be done."  
"Oh, do you mind if I at least see how deep it is?"

"No."

Drew looked at the gashes and estimated, pretty deep.

"Lexi these definitely need to be clean or at least… bandaged."  
"Whatever." I didn't show any enthusiasm whatsoever right now. Drew pulled out another two bandage rolls and started bandaging around my back. Right when I was sliding off the table I had been on, Zak rushed in.

"If you want to come here Doyle's history with Kari, dad says to hurry up, he wants to know, and uh Lexi, you look better than you have… in a while. "

"Oh Thanks Zak."

"Well it's true." Drew walked into the hall and then waited for me to catch up. Then Zak, Drew and I almost ran into the cryptid containment room. Kari lay motionless in the tank room, bandaged with many white bandages some bled through though. Her sides heaved up and down as she slowly breathed.

"So, how are we doing?"

"Well, she may or may not wake up within the next week. If she does she is good to go other than the recovering part, and if she doesn't well it'll be either a very hard road to recovery or none at all." Zak gulped.

"So let's hear about what's going on with her and start from the beginning."

"When I first went to Van Rook for a job or an apprenticeship he had been chasing her for nearly fifteen years, He had only then been requested for by Argost. Van Rook had been chasing her for money he could get by selling her pelt, but Argost wanted her for rarity and to put into fights on weird world against bigger dragons. She's a little on the small side for a dragon though. She was in her child years when Van Rook was chasing her. Right now she is probably 130, just becoming a teenager. She'd be like Zak's age."

"Wow."

"I know right?"

"So I'm getting the hint that she is a very rare species."

"Yeah, she's a Slimmerine dragon."

"I've heard of those and those are only threatened, not endangered. How rare do you think she is?"

"Medium rare." Doc glared at him. "No. Just kidding. I lied." Doyle smiled before starting again.

"Well, you've only heard of the orange, green, pink, silver, black and white ones. There has been and only will be ONE blue one. And she's right her. You also don't want to hear what happened after that."

"Yes, we do."

"We caught her and brought her back to our makeshift HQ, locked her in a cell and waited for Argost at the time she was like 12 1/2 in people years. So like 125. She was so pretty then and she had these big orange eyes, so I released her before Argost go there. Van Rook believed she had cunningly escaped, and kept me for an apprentice."  
"So, you let her go so Argost wouldn't get her. If I hadn't she's still be fighting for Argost."

"Oh, right."

"So what do we do now?" KD asked who had been quiet this whole time.

"We wait."  
"So if there's nothing left to do. I'm gonna go." I said piping up for the first time in a while. I was about to start out but a weather alarm went off.

"I got it." Drew ran into another room and slowly came back a minute later.  
"Lexi, I know I said you could leave if you want to, and I don't blame you for wanting to but, there are huge storms attacking the US and the rest of the world." I looked at everyone behind me and then back to Drew.

"There were six F5's in Texas, two F4's in South and North Carolina. Two tsunamis in Florida, A hurricane in New York and Maine, and a huge flood in southern California. Just a little South of we are. A great fire spread over Kentucky AND Mississippi and Washington and Oregon were blown over in snow, which is kind of odd. Europe has also been almost completely covered in snow. Sixteen people have been struck by lighting from tropical storms, and St. Helena and some foreign volcanoes have exploded with lava. In Russia there have been multiple avalanches in Russia, and Australia has had a drought and many fires, the same with Africa. A large portion of the rainforest in Brazil is nothing but ash, and on the seas a total of 20 cargo ships have sank. Not to mention all the earthquakes that have been occurring globally."

For a minute everyone just stared at her.  
"The world is in chaos."

I closed my eyes to concentrate. "How could this happen? All these storms? They're destroying the planet. The only person I know who can control weather like that is Bailey… and she's a…an element."

I turned to KD along with everyone else.

"KD, call the elements."


	16. Kari's awakening

Lexi sequel 16

Lexi's POV

"Lexi! What is she doing here? KD! Why is she here? Why are you here traitor?" Jake directed the last question to KD, clearly angry.

"I send Bailey to this Weird World to help you and give you another chance! And she doesn't come back!" He yelled.

"I had nothing to do with that. She's probably somewhere still looking for me! And Lexi didn't betray you! It was her anti-matter self. You have one too, just not here!"

"KD, Bailey hasn't been heard from, seen, or found since we sent her. I couldn't even find her!"

"I think I know why." KD sighed.

"What? What do you think happened?" Jake fake smiled dramatically.

"Well, I mean look what's happening to the planet."

"The storms?"  
"Yeah, I think Bailey is making the storms and natural disaster occurrences."  
"What?" Rose asked.

"Bailey, doesn't even work natural disasters… a lot… well she's the wind/ air element."  
"Did you even know she had the ability to suck power from other people and use them?" I asked. "Gosh that's like Rogue from x-men, but oh well."  
"She can't do that!" Rose shouted.

"Yeah, since when?" Ali asked.

"Since who knows how long!" I exclaimed.

"And you claim that she is hiding her control over storms?" I nodded slightly in response.

"Whoa! Wait…" Rose's expression suddenly went blank and she seemed to stare off into space.

"What is it?" Zak asked. "What's going on?"

"I see Bailey… she's walking through the ruins of Weird World. And then she was dragged under!"

"By what? Past or present… future?"

"Past, definitely past."

"How long ago."

"A few days before the storms, and natural disasters."

"I still don't get how she can do those things with the natural disasters. "

"Maybe it's a chain reaction." Chatted Ali and Rose.

"Oh."

Then Doc and Drew walked in, surprised the elements had been here.

"When did they get here?" asked Doc who was somewhat shocked they were here so quickly.

"Between five to ten minutes ago." Zak replied to his dad.

"Oh, so have you figured out anything?" Drew questioned the kids.

"Yes, we should like to know."

"Well we found that Bailey was the one causing the storms." I said.

"And that it could either mean she's been hiding her powers from us or it's a chain reaction." Ali commented smartly.

Rose got up and popped Ali on the back of head for stealing her idea.

"Hey now!"

"I'm guessing since Bailey disappeared in Weird World, Argost is probably making her do this." Zak pointed out the obvious.

"Yes, thank you Zak for pointing out the obvious."

"Okay, so right now we should all get some rest it is getting pretty late, and who knows how long we'll be up." Drew suggested.

"No way!" Nearly all of us shouted.

"Why do say that?" I asked instead.

"The power is so great, it is starting to effect things in space to a huge meteor shower just poured down on Australia. Did I mention early all the rebelling cryptids?"

"What?"

"They're lead by the Nagas. They saw they're chance and have sent their cryptid friends and the ones upset by the natural disasters and are killing of humans everywhere."

"I didn't just envision this but I think there is a war coming." Rose said quietly.

"Ya think?"

"Yep."

"Ok, well it seems that we all definitely need to rest. " I said actually agreeing with Drew.

"Thank you Lexi."

"DOOOC! DREEEW!" Doyle called.

"Uh-oh." Someone said among us.

Everyone ran to Doyle following Doc and Drew. We all crowded in the Room Kari was being held in .

"Help- Please!"

"What's going on?"

"She's thrashing to much, she hasn't seen me yet, if she calms down I can talk to her."

"Really? You brought a dragon into your airship?" Jake asked completely serious.

"A rare one! That saved our lives." I said.

"She's about to loose hers she'll kill herself if she doesn't stop."  
"Zak calm her down!"

"Already trying!" He yelled at me. His eyes were glowing orange, as he tried to make a connection, but was then thrown against the wall crashing through it.

"Wh-oh my gosh! Zak!" I ran to the hole in the wall and looked down. He groaned and rooled on his back while Drew ran to him out the door and I gave him my hand. He took it and Drew helped push him up.

"That was really stupid. I thought you would know better. Are her eyes firey orange?" Jake asked.

"Yes." I replied.

"That's why." He couldn't help let out a laugh. Zak crawled back in and then realized it was quiet.


	17. Sweeting the sour and a plan

Lexi sequel 17

Lexi's POV

It got seemingly quiet.

"What am I doing here?" Asked a calm worried voice.

"Who said that?"

"Did I mention dragons have the ability to talk? Or more the ability to copy everything they hear."

"Why am I here?"

"W-we decided to help you since you helped Zak, Lexi, and KD."

She looked around and glared.

"How far away am I from my home?"

"Not far."

"Are you working for V.V. Argost?"

"No we would never! " Doc continued, trying to sound appalled to make it seem more real.

"Never have, never will." I said.

"Are you sure?" She glared at me.

I held up my hands and opened my mouth like what? Really?

"Yes, I've worked for the man who only wants me DEAD!"

"Okay then." I'm glad she understood sarcasm.

"Have a care? I wish to stay and think, and rest."

"Uh… Yes we will leave." Everyone exited and when I turned to leave she hissed something, " No, you stay here."

"Okay…"

"Come in please." I opened a door to her tank and walked in looking up at the white ceiling. It was pretty warm in there, probably because of Kari, with the fire breathing and all.

"What's your story? Why does Argost want you dead?" she asked quickly. "Sit down," she added.

I sat.

"Well um Argost at one point wanted me to help destroy the world because I have this power that enables me to control all animals and plants, but enables me to shape shift into any animal I have come into contact with."  
"And?" She now acted like a little child interested in a weird story. Now I was the bedtime story teller of all dragons. Great.

"Well first he told me I was a kur."  
"Are you?"

"Yeah. Um, I'm Ahhh… I'm the female kur."

"And who's the other one? Do you know?"

"Zak. He controls cryptids." She looked out to where he had gone through the wall, looking totally innocent.

"Oops."

"He was fine, and truthfully he could probably take a lot more than that."

"Oh, Good."

"Are you dragons, um friends of kur? And do I seem like I'm being truthful."

"I know you are, dragon can tell when some one is lying."

"Oh, that's cool."

"Is that Doyle?"

"Yeah, why?"

"He captured me once for Argost but, he let me go free before Argost could get me."

"He said that."

"So even though you are 100 something years, that's pretty old for us, but you're like a teenager dragon?"

"Yes. A very small one."

"No offense, but to me or say a mouse you do look pretty big."

"No offense taken. "

I looked down at the floor and decided to tie my shoe.

"I also have a secret."

"What?" I asked somewhat enthusiastically.

"Well when I was only 50 yrs. Of age, which is like being 5 for a human.. I was outlawed from my clan, and banned from that volcano. Argost was searching for a powerful group of cryptids and my clan offered. He knew they would, but he only wanted me."

"oh, because you're bleu?"

"Yes, plus my mother was a physic fire breathing dragon and my father was a water dragon which is a rare, mix, well actually that was the first pair that actually laid a mix. All the others who tried afterwards, only got the qualities of one, but my mother was a mix of dark dragon and a fire dragon she just wasn't as special. I was an heir to leader of the heard."

"Oh. Keep going."

Meanwhile…

"Where's Lexi?" Zak asked, being the last one to notice.

"She's talking with Kari." Doc answered.  
"What are they even talking about?"

"I don't know but don't bother them.

Lexi's POV

"So you after you were banned for trying to assault Argost he left your people and you alone?"

"Well he lost track of me and ten after ten years or so of being pestered by Van rook, Argost caught up with me and Van Rook got his new apprentice."

"Oh."

"So that's my story, and you said you were against him?"

"Yes."

"then can I tag along?"

"Sure. We don't exactly know where he is though."

"Well I do, meet me at 5:00 tomorrow morning and I will fly you there. I mean if you want to and your friends don't mind."

"They won't, I mean I disappear all the time."

"oh, Why?"

"Just… reasons."

"Okay."

"So five o'clock." 


	18. Bailey

Lexi 18

Lexi's POV

BEEPBEEPBEEP BEEPBEEPBEEP BEEP!

I slammed my hand down on the alarm and sleepily rolled out of bed. I quickly brushed my hair and pulled it back into a ponytail. Then I pulled on some short shorts, and a t-shirt. Then I swiftly but silently ran through the airship's halls and down to the tank room. When I reached the room, I the door was locked so I ran around frantically for a paper clip or something. I finally found one and unbent it to for a thin metal stick before sneakily picking the lock.

I then opened the door and saw Kari worriedly but gently gnawing the end of her tail.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I feel guilty."

"Wait you aren't a spy for Argost are you?"

"No, Never, but I feel I am making you do this so I can get my revenge on him, or attack him for trying to catch me."

"So you're scared I'd be mad about you attacking Argost for your own selfish reasons. I wasn't planning on attacking him, that's adding on to the danger, but now you're attacking him for the world. When I say time to go though we're outta there!"

"Okay, I wont let you get hurt."

"Now you ready?"

"Yup. I think so."

"Then let's go! Actually you're a really nice dragon."

"Um, well I'm not usually like this I guess I'm just a little scared of what you guys could do to hurt me if you wanted to. I'll throw sarcasm in later. Plus dragons are naturally like that when they first meet new people and are getting used to them."

"Nice to know, now come on. I left a note in my room."

I ran into her tank opened the hatch, and jumped on her back. She stretched before hurrying to jump out the opening so it wouldn't close on her. She dove downward not allowing herself to flap, and I held on tightly leaning forward as mush as you could lean forward diving to the earth at million mph. When we got even closer to the ground I tapped her to slow down, but she didn't and I thought she went unconscious so I tapped harder before she pulled up immediately before panic came.

Her underbelly missed the top branch of a tree by five inches. I breathed a sigh of relief and she laughed out. We flew upward for a while before I was finding it harder to breath so we went back down. Flying through the air like that was different then when I flew. It was more of a rush or a rollercoaster ride. It was fun.

It was great up until a laser whizzed past my head. I turned to look behind me spitting hair out of my mouth only to see what I really wish I hadn't.

"Lexi, I'm sorry but we have to in some way stop you from attacking."

"Oh no, the air police are here."

"Who are they really?" Kari snapped.

"The secret scientists. Doc and Drew haven't told them that it was my anti-matter self attacking them."

"LEXI! We mean it come to us or we'll shoot you down." Beeman yelled.

"Okay ready for this?" I asked Kari.

"Yeah,"

"Go a little higher and a little slower."

"Gottcha."

She slowed down an flew up until we were almost on top of them before I sprung into a tiger and landed on the ship ripping the top open. Then I jumped in.

"Well that was easy," Miranda said.

"No I came in here to tell you, you are wrong."

"What?"

"The one attacking you was not I. Do you remember what happened in Paris? Antimatter? Well Lexis is the one who attacked you."

"The world didn't go insane so…"

"That's only when the antimatter gets close enough to the real person then the world gets out o whack. You're scientists how stupid are you?"

"Hey now!" Argued the Mizuki Hibagon.

"Now if you don't believe me call the Saturdays, but right now I am trying to attack Argost."

I leaped out of the ship as Miranda had turned to call the Saturdays and Beeman tried to stop me but I was already Lexi again and riding Kari away.

"Nice!"

"Thanks!"

"Argost is somewhere below us."

"Dive."

This time we dived down and then pulled up just as lightening struck.

"Uh-oh storm."

"I know that!"

We landed and looked around, but it didn't take long to notice the dim, looming, giant globe.

"I found his hideout." I said in a weak voice with awe.

"Ok, I see it too."

"Hey, listen up, I'll slide through somehow in some small form, listen and then come back out, maybe, actually things might change, but anyway, I'm goin' in."

"Ok, I'll stay here and restrain myself from knocking the whole thing down."

I turned into a rabbit and hopped over to the building. Then I turned into a beetle and slid under the door to listen.

The inside wasn't much different looking then Weird World, The walls were red and parts were made of brick, though on the outside was stone and white, and there was one risen platform from the ground. Two poles were sticking out of it and ropes were tied to each end at the top of the pole, which was tied around something else. The ropes were tied around wrists, Bailey's wrists. I stared at Bailey, her head hung, her hair was a tangled mess, She was on her knees somewhat floating on some invisible platform inside the platform and her wrists were red from the roughness of the ropes.

I looked around. No Argosts in sight, or Munyas either for that matter.

"Psst! BAILEY!"

She looked up, her face stained with tears. Then she saw who it was and her expression turned to surprised emotion then to an angry scowl.

"Why are you here?"

"To attack Argost."

"Yeah right you betraying lying-"

I gave her a stern look.

"She-kur. Wait till' I get away. Jake will-"

"I've already worked everything out with Jake, the rest of the elements, and the Saturdays."

"Whaaat?"  
"Well, this will sound like a cheap excuse or something or other but I didn't do it. Lexis did."

"Lexis? That's just Lexi with an S at the end."

"She's my anti-matter self."

"That makes since!"

"Listen Bailey, let me help you. You can hate me all you want but I don't hate you, and plus you're destroying the world right now as we speak. People are dying and storms and natural disasters are destroying humanity."

I continued to speak as I slowly undid her ties.

"I know you don't want that to happen!"

"You're right, but I'm drained for power right now. I can't fight or anything."

"Where's Argost?"  
"Reasoning with the Nagas."

"Ok then. I think I have a way to get home. What about Munya?"

"I don't know where he is."

"Wherever Argost is that freak show is sure to be close behind."

I whistled and it took a second but Kari crashed through the brick and stonewalls, making an overly dramatic majestic appearance. Bailey slowly got off her knees completely awestruck. Then something struck me. Kari had a sad look in her eyes, and her snout was lassoed shut to her jaw with a tether line. My gaze followed the chain connected to it to Argost's hand. I gasped.

"Thought you could be the hero Lexi?"

"No, but I thought for sure I could stop you!"

"Bluffing won't help you now."

"HMPH!" I snorted.

"Well, I-I WHOA!" I was then lifted up by one ankle and dangled in the air by Munya.

"Don't even think about changing forms now because it won't work in this power proof ring." He cackled.

"Now who's bluffing?" I tried my powers but it was true, they didn't work.

"S-So? I"LL STILL KICK YOUR STUPID BUTT!"

"That's brave, but the only place you transforming and controlling powers will work is in the center of that circle, otherwise they're useless."


	19. Return home

NOTE: Review for a threequel! I need more reviews! They can be good! or really good! or REALLY REALLY GOOD! or bad! or constructive but don't leave one that is plain rude!

Lexi sequel 19

Lexi's POV

He was right it was useless. I was extremely strong without my powers, but that would be useless as well, with Munya here and all. Bailey was too weak to fight and Kari was tied literally, her powers were crushed too. I saw no way out.

Suddenly a sticky substance wrapped around my arms and bound them to my sides. It was Munya's sticky web junk.

"Hey now!" I yelled out as he picked me up by my left ankle.

"Mmmhemm. So amusing." I tried to look at Argost but all I could manage to do was look about were his… feet. That was productive.

"WAAH!" Bailey was webbed and then picked up by her free arm that had somehow escaped the webbing, with Munya's other hand.

"Chain them." Argost ordered.

"ARGOST I'M GOIG TO KICK YOUR… liowa! (li-wha) "

"What does that mean?" Bailey asked.

"Lexi code for lil' white-"

"No one's here to save you now, Lexi, but fortunately for me I have one more powerful being to suck powers from that I can use and destroy the world. If I can't rule the world, it shall not be! The end."

He laughed madly and exited while Munya chained us to the wall, me, still upside down and the little clean up bugs covering Kari's damage done to the wall. I'm going to call them the only insurance that works bugs… or just insurance bugs.

Munya seeing that it was obvious I had no route of escaped, double checked one more time ten followed Argost out the door. Kari was left chained to the wall next to us and she looked down miserably. It is my entire fault. I made you come. I'm sorry. I'm a terrible dragon. Moany, moany, groany, groany."

While Kari was going through a long drawn out comment, I was tapped on the shoulder and I turned my head and saw Doyle.

"Hey!" He whispered. Bailey looked now too.

"Doyle!" I whisper shouted.

"And Zak!" Zak said.

"How long have you been there?"

"A while we were waiting for you to get caught or mess up," Zak said in a somewhat mocking tone.

"Hey now! Do you know where Argost went?" I asked.

"He just left, with Munya," Doyle told me.

"Get us out!" Bailey whispered.

"Hehllo." Zak said first noticing Bailey.

The two snuck in and picked the lock on the chain, but before I could fall and hit my head Doyle caught me, and all the blood in my head rushed back to my body. Next they undid Bailey and pulled the webs off of both of us. Then we all ran to Kari and undid her, and she abruptly stopped with her apology.  
"Uh, Hello?"

"C'mon we have to get outta here before Argost returns. " The picked the locks and Kari's chains and we ran out the exit Zak and Doyle had temporarily created.

Doyle kicked up his jet pack, Bailey mounted Kari, I turned into a bird and Zak got in Zon's purse thing. What laughing at me? IT LOOKS LIKE A PURSE, like Zak's a Chihuahua or something. But anyway we got back into the air and were immediately met by the airship. Doyle must have called them. The airship was splattered with mud.

"What happened to the airship?"

"A hurricane hit right on the house."

"Oh," Bailey groaned.

We all went into an opening on the underside of the ship and landed inside the moment I landed and turned back into to Lexi KD rushed at me almost knocking me out of the airship.

"Next time take me with you!"

"Why?"

"I could've helped!"

"The walls compressed powers they would've been useless. "

"Oh, well still."  
"Ok, maybe next time."

"So what do we do now?"

"There was an attack last night in Alaska. We already have a set coarse." Drew said. "The storms may be over, but the cryptid attacks aren't. Wait a minute, where'd you find Bailey?" Doc asked helping the weakened Bailey down.

"Bailey?" Jake said sliding out of the kitchen with an apron splattered with dough and sauce and cookie dough. Jake ran over while Ali and Rose peaked over the side and then followed after him.

"Bailey! Where was she?" He asked me.

"With Argost."

"'Oh just with- WAIT WITH ARGOST?"  
"What happened?" Rose asked.

"When I went looking for KD Argost caught me in a trap.

Doc walked in the other room to take a videophone call, and then the airship jerked.

"What was that?" Bailey asked being very cautious.

"The airship changed course. Wait, DOC! WHY ARE WE CHANGING COURSE?"

He walked back in the room with a stern serious look on his face.

"There has been a fatal attack in the desert, and… the… Hassi where the victims."

"WHAT?" Zak yelled.


	20. A plan that has to work

NOTE: So I started a club or a club forum that is run by me and two of my BFF's on fanfiction, StarSapphireWolf, and Dylexa. It is slowly growing, and if you want to join you may, but first let me say that you must respond to the friend post first and after that at least one other post for now, but do not post in the French textbook. K? So, I can't do links here, but it is my only forum so if you click 'My Forums' on my profile you'll find it!

Lexi sequel 20 (wow, getting up there with the first one)

Lexi's POV

I saw the possible hint of fear in Zak's eyes immediately. I quickly looked back and forth while KD asked if they were ok.

"Are they ok?"

"Well, some are gone, Maboul, Wadi's father was brutally injured."

"Well, what about Wadi?" Zak half shouted.

"She was also um, wounded greatly."

"We have to get over there!" drew said.

"I AGREE!" Zak yelled.

"Of course you do. But, unfortunately this war has to be stopped before it is started, I mean I guess it has already started but if this continues it won't just be the Hassi. It will be the world."

"Zak, your dad's right you need to help stop the cryptids," Jake said nodding his head at Doc.

"We can't send anyone alone, and we need everyone here."

"What about Lexi? She can do it can't she? She always wonders off and always comes back," Zak said.

"I understand Zak, that you want to see Wadi, and help, but we need to re- um find Argost."

"I know, but I mean why can't we send someone again, I mean we're already pretty powerful if we have the elements with us, we have Doyle, tch- Kari! I mean come on!"

"You can send someone but it isn't a good idea to split up."

Zak sighed and looked down. Then it was time for me to make an offer, he was right. Now that I had thought about it I had always come back.

"What would happen if Wadi and the Hassi were attacked again?" I asked.

"They wouldn't be attacked again, Lexi."  
"Then why is going there dangerous?" I asked. Zak seemed to have a glint of hope in his eyes.

"Where exactly would y'all go anyway?"

"We would follow the next big attack, but it is still dangerous. What if you were being tracked or chased to that spot," Drew suggested

"I know that. I'll go Zak, but I am taking KD or Kari with me."

"Lexi, if you go you we do need KD here," Drew warned.

"Then I'll take Kari."

"Are you sure?" Drew looked over at Kari who was just sitting there eating a couch cushion.

"Yes. C'mon Kari let's go!"

The blue dragon leaped up and rushed to me skidding to a stop before she could hit me. I lead her down to the little hatch and got into place on her back. I waved to Zak, Doc, Drew, KD, Jake, Rose, Ali, Bailey, and Doyle. Then Kari jumped and soared out. She then pulled up and turned us around to look at the airship before we took off in the direction of the Hassi.


	21. A unexpected war begins

Lexi sequel 21

Lexi's POV  
We were now soaring over the desert and at first didn't see anything for miles. The Hassi soon came into view though. I hit her right side, which told her to bank right. She banked and I held on tight. She then swooshed down low to the ground frightening some Hassi, so I jumped off and landed in the sand. Kari kept going until she was high above the Hassi's camp. I saw Wadi peek out of her tent door, wincing, and then she saw me. I directed Kari to hover higher in case the Hassi decided to shoot.

Wadi waved to me and I trotted to her tent. I knocked on the side of the tent as well as someone can knock his or her fists on a tent and came in.

"Lexi! You have finally gotten here."

"Yeah."

"Is Zak not coming?"

"No, I'm pretty sure he's not."

"Oh."

"His parents want him safe and with them. I don't even think they wanted me to go but they knew one of us would end up going anyway so… Well anyway Zak said he wanted me to check up on you."

"I'm doing fine. Well I mean other than my injured leg and arm."

"What happened?"

"Cryptids came up from the sand and attacked us. Before that there was a huge sandstorm."

"Oh, yeah, there shouldn't be anymore sandstorms after that one, unless it is just windy out or something."

"What happened to you?" She asked me when she saw the bandage on my arm and the bandage sticking out from the bottom of my shirt.

"They're just old wounds, nothing to worry about."

"How'd you get them?"

"The one on my back was what seemed like ages ago in a fight with an element. The one on my arm was my anti-matter self's fault."

"Oh, so both fights?"

I was about to answer yes, but then a shrill scream, tons of horrified shouting, and large crash noise and a shrill growl stopped but also startled me. I swung open the tent door flap to see Kari on the ground, tearing out of Munya's webs, and Argost standing there alongside his assistant smiling evilly at me. I froze.

"I see I have caught the female kur without her friends. Am I correct?"

I replied with… nothing.

"Munya stand aside and hold that dragon down. She can't intervene."

In a split second, I had turned into a ferocious, snarling, tiger.

"I see you are ready to fight."

I growled in response.

"Then lets fight." Right as he pronounced the T sound in fight I faked a lunge and made a roll-slide into him, knocking him down. He fell but he kicked me in the face.

I snarled and bit his leg. What a foul taste. I sank my teeth in but that gave him time to release black widows all over me then punch me as hard as he can between the eyes. I whimpered loudly and drew back. I backed up a couple of feet before roaring a frightening roar that was covered by the roar of a larger noise. At first, I thought the noise was to my relief and it was the airship, but it did not work to my advantage.

A whole army of cryptids surged up from the sand. One though hit Argost down and Munya, of course wanting for his master to not be trampled, he dodged protecting Argost from the cryptids and also let Kari go. Now that was working to my advantage. Kari flew up in the air and roared a long roar then blasting fire at the cryptids and Argost and his assistant. It was a cool sight. I backed up so I wouldn't be burned.

"OH! Dude you just got owned by a teenaged dragon!" I yelled at him. So this was a good time, but it wasn't to last.

"Lexi watch out!" Wadi yelled to me. I spun around, but something wrapped around my stomach and I was lifted up to face a Naga. I just suddenly relaxed put my elbow on her rock hard tail and used my hand to support my face. With my other hand I tapped on her tail impatiently.

"What do YOU want?"

"You're death."

"Ehhh… sorry!" I turned into a mouse and dropped out of her grip.

And apparently she was sick and tired of me not dying. So then she picked up a very large board covered with nails, probably rusty, and tried to whack me with it. The first time she missed, and I dodged. She pulled the board up and tried again. Then though Kari saw the trouble I had gotten into and snuck up behind Rani Nagi.

Upon lifting the board up to whack me down she whacked Kari painfully and hardily on her nose. She wailed and the calmed herself quickly. The Naga spun and saw her and gasped.

"THE BLUE DRAGON! You have come to help your fellow cryptids I am guessing! Destroy that girl! I order you!" I looked at Kari who was upset due to the nose injury, as she held it but flew over to me and landed behind me anyway.

"I mon't make morders!" Her voice came out muffled.

Frustrated the Naga lifted her spiked tail and whipped Kari with it.

"Oh, there is about to be an overwhelming confusion for you Lexi."

"Whhaaaat?"

Out of the dust and cryptids walked Lexis, and Zak M on one side, Piecemeal and Abbey on the other. I was greatly outnumbered. Did my outcome look good? No.

"So all hope is lost for me I suppose?"

"That would be all but wrong."

"So that means it's right?"

"Yes! Just… kill her!" He said the last words deep in his throat. I saw Wadi looking out of her tent shyly, she was immobile and couldn't help, but she could do one thing.

"Wadi, call the Saturdays. NOW!" She did as she was told and I went back to focusing on the horrible reality that this may be my last stand. I would continue to chat it up.

"Zak Monday! Lexi! What if one of you were to say, be killed in this fight?"

They looked at each other.

"That's right you want to do this?"

They thought then replied, "yeah."

"Piecemeal!" I yelled. "Did you know even if I was dead you wouldn't be able to eat me?"

"Be, eesshhg quiet!" He panted.

"Abbey, let's play a game, WHAT IF Argost went bankrupted or something, you're willing to risk you're life?"

"Stop trying to change their minds!" Argost growled.

"Good, then it's working!"

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is! I just stalled you! And here the army arrives!" I said I did a small head roll and hand roll so my pointer finger and eyes were on the arriving airship.

"NOOOO!" Argost howled. "We've waited too long strike her now!" Kari recovered beside me almost completely wound free.

"One more thing!" I yelled. "I LOOOOOVE FIGHTING! I like to fight and I loooove battles!" I yelled and I pretended to charge forward as the passengers on the airship came. Then of course came the are you mentally ill looks.

I saw Lexis across the field and her expression somewhat changed. She pushed herself on though.

"Lexi! Are you okay?" KD and Drew shouted.

"Yeah!" Drew geared up her fire sword and blasted it at Argost. He jumped over the ray and let whatever unfortunate cryptid behind him take the blast. The Saturdays all ran into the battle followed by the elements who's fighting skills were near perfect when it came to combat. Jake threw balls of fire at the approaching antimatter and Rose made cacti grow all around piecemeal. Ali ripped open the sand beneath the attacking cryptids and they all fell at the flick of her wrist.

Wow.

Then Abbey, being completely unnoticed shot Zak with what seemed like a good 20 laser blasts at once. He was slammed up against a boulder and due to the impact that came from him hitting the boulder many others fell. IF the first one didn't completely crush him, the second one or the third or forth would.


	22. The seconds that matter most  shock

Note: So here's the thing, I know how many people are reading my story and I know how many are reviewing and the number of people that are reading and not reviewing are about 50X larger than the amount reviewing

Lexi 22

Lexi's POV  
It took me a split second to realize the boulders would completely crush Zak. Then I noticed below the boulders there was one larger one. If something stopped it, say a person or… another kur then maybe he would have time to escape. I took no time in running to Zak, turning around, putting my hands up, and preventing the boulder from crushing him.

The force of the boulder on my arms caused them to bend at the elbow and it kept bending them back until it was almost hitting my head. I managed to keep it up though. It was agonizing. The pressure turned my eyes blurry, and I almost immediately knew I wouldn't hold much longer and it would crush both of us. I heard a snap, and thought it was my neck but instead I felt a sharp pain in my lower body, probably one of my legs.

Doc and Drew saw what was happening and Drew's motherly instinct crept in and she dove to pull Zak out.

"Just a little longer Lexi!" She shouted though I could hardly hear her.

I saw blurrily out of the corner of my eye Drew pull Zak out. I sighed and decided to give up. When with much force something knocked me hard in the stomach and at first I thought it was my body giving in but in the next second when I was still alive and breathing I realized I had assumed incorrectly.

Zak's POV

"LEXIIII!" KD shouted trying to see the remains of Lexi in the rubble.

The elements were holding the remaining villains back. They were about all tied to a rock or something. Argost had disappeared and Abbey had been chased out with Venus flytraps, from Rose.

KD ran looking completely horrified and skidded to a stop landing on his knees next to the pile of boulders he tried looking for Lexi and started to desperately pull rocks up but it was useless. He sat there for a minute in a daze. That's when everyone clued in as to what had just happened.

"Is she…" Jake started.

"Yes, unfortunately…" Dad answered. He put his hand on my shoulder.

I looked at the ground. I don't think anyone knew how to handle it. Argost had gotten part of his revenge. He had gotten the major part.

"Lexi, was strong brave and a good kur," Doyle started. He was about to continue but we heard a cough. Everyone's heads turned. When nothing happened, everyone looked back to the rocks, except for KD, who either had hope that whoever coughed was Lexi, or he couldn't stand to look at her burial. There was also the possibility he didn't want anyone to see he was crying.

"Lexi?" I heard him ask.

"KD?" Mom asked to make sure he knew what had happened. She kept her head down.

"No, Lexi!" He said quickly.

Everyone looked up to give him a chance to do whatever he would do. He was pointing out to the place the cough had come from and with relief and disbelief, Lexi got rose to her feet and started brushing herself off. She turned around only to be completely tackled by KD.

"KD! I. C.A.N.T. B.R.E.A.T.H," she said in several short breaths. Everyone gathered around her and either gave her a hug, or patted her on the back for living but at this point, some of the villains were recovering. Zak Monday being the first, held his claw and aimed it at Lexi. She was immobile though because of a thoroughly injured leg. She just glared.

"You are going to get it for what you did!"

"Hey! It wasn't my choice it was Lexis' own decision to save me!"

"NO! You manipulated her somehow!"

"NO! I didn't!" Lexi yelled.

"YES! You, before the big fight said you love to fight which made Lexis absolutely oppose it!"

"That had nothing to do with the choice she made!"

"Children please, overall it was delightful to see what a sadness could be inflicted upon the Saturdays with the loss of kur." Argost staggered over and something dropped out of his cloak and he didn't seem to notice, but KD did. He snuck around Argost unnoticed and then dove for the mirror.

"You're going back!" KD shouted taking the mirror and shouting at Zak Monday. At the same instant Argost whipped out a dagger ready to stab Lexi, and whoever asked for it, which would pretty much be the whole family. When KD tackled my evil twin, they both rammed into Argost with KD slamming Argost and Zak Monday in the portal. Then the unexpected took place. Argost accidentally stabbed himself and that is that.


	23. The way to home

Lexi sequel 23

Lexi's POV 

On the ride home I was thoroughly disturbed. My left leg was elevated up. I had broken it while trying to support the rocks. There was a heavy cast on it but seeing someone be stabbed in person weighed heavier. I was on the couch with KD and Zak nearby. They were actually on the floor on either side of me. I flipped through several channels and then came across the channel Weird World was supposed to be on. It had already been canceled.

"Well that was quick. I wonder if Munya had it cancelled almost immediately."

"Well it had to of been! I mean it's only been like 2 hours. "

"Where are we even going?"

"Not the ground. My mom and dad want to stay away from the Naga."

"Why?"

"Lexi, you can barely walk," Zak pointed out.

"Who said I wasn't aware of my own body's condition?"  
I looked at him and then two mechanical double doors opened. Doc, Drew, the elements, and another girl walked in.

"Zak, Lexi, this is Dylexa."

"Hi," I said picking up her phone. (non mobile video)

"Hello!" Dylexa returned.

"Zak, Lexi, this is the element's mentor. She taught us everything we know. But, Dylexa, Why are you here?"

"I'm here on business. You are the one who pushed the Monday boy and Argost in the portal? Correct?"

"Well, I mean… yeah, I guess…"

"Jake talked with me and thinks that it is time."

"wait… WHAT? That's not that big a deal!"

"Time for what?" I asked.

"You act as if you don't want this."

"Well…"

"Want what?"

"You have earned it," Jake threw in there.

"EARNED WHAT?" I asked starting to get up. Then KD put his hand on my forehead and pushed me back down.

"Immortality."

I gave him a blank stare for a moment, and then said, "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…" like I do when I'm confused and totally don't get it, but I pretend to understand any way.

"Wait… why is that bad? You could live forever."

"but I would also live without friends and you."

"Why?"

"She's a little slow with some of the pain medication for her leg," Zak whispered.

"Hey now!"

"Lexi, I would live forever, but you wouldn't."

"Well, I mean who knows? Maybe kur could live forever."

"She has a point though," Zak said as a side.

"I mean with out people constantly trying to kill me, err uhh and Zak…"

"Will you think about it KD? We would like to keep our water element this time."

"I- I can… n't. It wouldn't be fair to my friends, plus I can still be of use to you. Lexi? Any comments?"

"I think you should go for it, I mean come on. We could still be together for a while," he shot me a stern glance so I added, "but other than that, I have no comment."

He looked hopingly up at Dylexa.

"We'll try again when you're 15."

He nodded and Dylexa waved and exited, while being tailed by Jake.  
"So, even if you do end up choosing immortality we still have at minimum 2 years left."

"How about this. We stop talking, watch TV, and then live happily ever after…." KD and I both stared at Zak, like really?  
"… for the time being."

THE END 

I hope everyone enjoyed it!


End file.
